An Unexpected Love
by hottiepan
Summary: AU, everyone is human. Bo is in a pub thanks to her best friend Kenzi. Meets Lauren for the first time when she saves Bo. Rated M for future content that might not be suitable for younger.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Michelle Lovretta and others._

_Please do tell me what you think of this fanfic, any critic is good - even if you hate it I wanna know! (:_

**Chapter 1 – Scumbags, lushes and my heroine.**

Here I am once again; recently I have been to this specific bar almost every night – or at least the past few weeks and weekends. I do not exactly know why, because all I do is lurking in my corner, sipping on my red wine, watching people afar and rejecting scumbags and lushes that are excessively drunk to be flirting. They can barely stand on their feet and they really think they could sway a woman with that intoxicating smell of alcohol in their breaths when they bend over the table to try to talk to you.

The real reason I come here is my best friend, Kenzi, who is always complaining that I do not go out enough, that I do not see other people enough, that is what she says and that is all she have been saying lately; too much, too often. I'm just not in a mood to go out. This time I lost a bet with her that was about her converting me into go out more or shall I say; pester me to death about it so much that I could not endure hearing it anymore. Guess what? She won and she said that if I do not spend my evenings and nights out in a bar, drinking my red wine and just enjoying the nightlife she would make my life a living hell. That something I am trying to avoid, like she not doing it right now? I am sure she is home with that spite smile of hers and just enjoying that I have to do this as long as she likes. Still, I love her – I could not hate her even if I tried. We have been through a lot and I do not regret the day we met. We have a past, well many years behind us and we know each other very well or else I would not call her my best friend. She has always been there for me no matter what and that is what real friendship is about – being there for one and other when they need it. Glad I had a friend like her, it have been both rough and tough couple of years.

Glass crashing wakes me up from my daydreaming and the sight of a wobbling man who comes my way makes me sigh. Not again, not anymore of those drunken men who think they can have any woman in the room just because they are a man. I am sick of them. I try to find an escape plan, but the crowd is too big and I wonder when did all these people get here? I do not do small places; they and I are not friends - at all. Smart as I were I chose my usual corner, which is in the very end of the bar – so now I am stuck and cannot get out, smart done Bo, smart done. When am I going to start thinking clearly? Thank you Kenzi, _I am _going to make your life a living hell next time I win a bet, just wait. I curse to myself. The man reaches my table, like all the others, he bends forward over the table, tries to talk with me but all I can hear is mumbling. He is too drunk to talk, he is slurring while he talks – fantastic! How am I supposed to turn him down when I do not even understand what he is saying? I try the old school trick.

'I can't hear you...' I say trying to be convincing.

He leans closer to me, all I can smell is that intoxicating odor of alcohol and I cannot take this anymore, I need him gone or I need to go but when I stand up I can't find a path away from him – all people around me in the bar are blocking my way and will not move an inch. My head starts spinning: not from the wine but from my claustrophobia. A hand touches my arm, that is staring to get cold sweaty from my anxiety, he is persistence. I jerk my arm away from him and tell him to go away, to piss off. Now I am not in a good mood, anxiety building and I cannot find a way out of here. Once again, a hand touches me, like last time I jerk it out of its grasp and try to see who it is. Not to my surprise, it is still the same man, who now looks rather pissed off – whoops. I try to push people out of my way but they will not budge, not move, they just keep on dancing without noticing me. My head will not stop spinning; it just keeps spinning and spinning more for every second and every minute I am in here. I feel my throat getting ticker and thicker and it feels like I am suffocating. I do not like crowded areas, nor bars or places with too much people – this is why I keep to small local bars, coffee shops and so on.

The man who now is more or less stalking me, he will not give up, he grabs me once again in my arm but this time harder than the other two times before. He drags me closer.

'Don't you know when a man wants you and are trying to have some fun, honey?' He says with a smile and without mumbling too much.

'Don't you know when to stop and a woman is trying to tell you to fuck off in a more polite way?' I answer him with a tainted smile.

He grabs me by my throat with one of his hands, pulling me even closer to him; panic hits me even more when I cannot break his hold and when I cannot get any air. Head spinning, anxiety and panic overwhelms me and I feel sick to my stomach. All I can think of is to kick him in the balls - that is exactly what I do. He drops me, literary drops me and I collapse on the floor. I hit the back of my head and I just lay there, coughing and hyperventilating. I do not have the power to stand up, I am exhausted and I just want to get out of here; even if that means crawling out. My breathing is still uneven and I still breathe way too fast that I probably will pass out any minute soon. The people around me just watch me as I lay there on the floor, even if my vision starts to get blurry. I see a woman who is yelling to the man, he is lying on the floor too. She pulls him up, gives him a punch and pushes him away. She turns to me, knees down beside me and gently lays her hand on my cheek.

'Are you okay? What can I do?' She asks with worry in her voice.

'Take me outside, please.' Is all I can say, because that is what I need right now.

Before I know it, she helps me up but I cannot stand by myself, with all of my remaining strength I try to stay on my feet, she sees that I struggle to stand so she sets her arm around my waist as support and leads the way out. I close my eyes for a moment to try to rest them and try to get rid of the sick feeling – I would just be perfect if I barfed all over this woman, who is helping me.

'Just a little bit further, hold on.' She says reassuring me that I will be out soon.

She guides me where there are steps, where to turn and asks me occasionally if I am still okay or if I need to sit down. I nod on if I okay and I say 'I just need to get out' on if I need to sit down. Then I hear a door open and I feel the chilly summer wind on my face, I take a deep breath, I relax even more in her grip of me and she holds me even tighter against her.

'Whoa, whoa there, stay with me. Do you need to sit down now?' She asks with a warm and caring voice at the same time as she tightening her grip of me. I nod, because now when I am out I need to sit down and try to calm myself down.

To be continued...

**Author's notes**: I have more on store, just want to know what you readers think. Worth continuing? And if you have any ideas just tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Flirty talk and the color red.. **

She leads me to a bench further down the street, a little bit away from the bar, as I squint I see the sun is going down it must be after 10 or something. I have not kept track of the time. I just enjoy the fresh air and follow the woman without hesitation knowing she is taking me to the bench. Somehow I trust her, never met this wonderful woman until this day. Did I say wonderful about her? Gee, what's wrong with me? She tells me to sit down, I do as she says and she takes the seat next to me. Eyes closed as I lean my head back and I try to focus on slowing down my breathing when she takes my hand in hers. It is cold sweaty but I could not care any less right now.

'Hey, you okay? What can I do?' She says calmly and softly.

I clear my throat. 'Just tell me something to get me on other thoughts, will you?'

That is what I need, distraction – making my spinning mind of inferno think of something else. My head is still spinning but I do not feel as sick as before, always something.

'All right, anything particularly?'

'Anything.' I answer with my eyes still closed.

'It's not the first time I see you at this bar, think it's the seventh or eighth time. You always sit on the same spot and you always turn down those guys trying to impress you.' She says with a smile, even if I do not look at her – I can _feel_ her smile. The same "feeling" you get when you're talking to someone you know really well in the phone and you can _hear _them smile on the other side – that feeling.

'You always order a glass of red, not anything else, neither do you take drinks that other buys you and you always sit alone. Which I don't get? A beautiful woman like you, sitting all by herself with no company - where do I sign and what papers do I need to fill to keep you company?' She says flirty and squeezing my hand harder in hers.

'I lost a bet.' I say to her and giggle lightly, she is making me blush and I honestly do not care. I slowly try to open my eyes; it is neither dark nor light this evening or too warm or too cold. Just one of those perfect nights when all you want to do is hanging out with friends or family. I take in the surrounding and realize that my head is spinning less now.

'You lost a bet?' She repeats and smiles confusingly. I now look at her and her beauty hypnotizes me, stuns me. Her brown eyes reflect curiosity and her smile just makes me melt. Her blond curls that shines like diamonds in the sky it flows over her shoulders gracefully and she is wearing a simple white tank top, a deep red leather jacket and a pair of jeans that really shows off her legs. Let me just say, she is rocking that look and making it a sexy one. Unlike me, I just took what was closest in the closet before I went out and the only thing I made sure was that my clothes did not mismatch anything else I wore. I ended up with a pair of dark blue jeans, a black tank top – in the summer you do not need any more clothes or you will die of hyperthermia. Besides I almost never freeze either, I'm very warm-blooded.

She breaks my pondering mind when I hear her laugh, I look at her and realize I have been staring at her forever and not answering her question. I feel embarrassed; I cannot answer a simple question without spacing out. I blame her beauty for that; she is breathtaking.

'Long story' I answer her and chuckles.

She smiles to me.

'I have time, are you in a hurry?' She says leaning back on the backrest to make it more comfortable.

I smile back, no I am not.

She stretches out her hand and I shake it.

'I'm Lauren' she says with glittering smile.

'Bo'

I tell her about Kenzi, my best friend that has the most fantastic ideas and when we later on are doing something, she made up – I immediately regret agreeing on the idea in the first place. I tell her about our bet, which I lost and that I have to do this for as long as Kenzi wants me to. She just smiles the whole time and are really listening to what I am saying. I lose my words time to time because her amazing appearance affects me and when I catch myself gazing at her, I blush a little. She just smiles to herself and catch herself still holding my hand, she releases it and I already miss her touch.

'Thank you for helping me' I blur out nervously.

'It looked like you needed it and when that guy didn't let you go the first time I couldn't help myself.' She says clenching her jaw.

'Well, I really appreciate it.' I say laying my hand on hers. She smiles a big smile and shrugs.

I get this urge to brush away a stray of hair that fallen down in her face, I reach and place the stray of hair where it should be and not in her beautiful face. She stops me before I take back my hand, her fingers against my wrist – what if she can feel my pulse? Because my heart is beating so fast that I can hear it myself. Her fingers are warm and soft against my skin, her touch is heavenly and I am lost in it. I start to breathe more slowly and heavily as she leans closer to me, she lays her arm on the backrest of the bench and her arm touches me. I tense just for a moment by her touch, then I relax more than before and I lean closer to her as well. Our lips are just inches away from meeting, I feel her hand touch my neck and tangle in my hair as she moves it to the back of my head, lightly pulling my hair backwards, exposing my throat. She places her other hand on my arm and she kisses my neck, a little moan escapes my mouth in response of her kiss. Her lips are incredible soft and make every hair on my body stand up, goose bumps. I just want to kiss those lips. Her hand moves up to my face, I grab her hand and look into her eyes. There is something about her, I cannot set my finger on it but there is definitely something. I just do not know what yet.

I lean closer to her to give her a kiss, but she does not move closer to me, when I am inches away from her lips; she stops me by inhaling sharply.

'Bo, you're bleeding.' She says without an emotion. I just think she is joking or making another flirty comment of some kind. I just say 'uh-huh' to answer her.

'No, you're actually bleeding. Look.' She says, showing me her hand, which is covered with blood, my blood. I feel a little dizzy and blink a few times to see if it's real.

Yes, it's blood and it's mine too.

******Author's notes:** _Wow, thank you guys and gals! Really, it means a lot, more than I can say!You all keep up the comments, r__eviews, favs and follows because Chapter 3 is nearly done (:_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Burning sensation.**

'Wh-what?' I stammer. I do not really understand where the blood is coming from. From me it looks like, apparently, but why and where?

'Let me see' She says with a hint of worry in her voice.

I carefully rest my forehead against her shoulder with eyes closed, I can feel her finger searching and examining my scalp. I take shallow breathes. Her shoulder feels so comfy; I could fall asleep, exactly on this spot.

'There's a gash in the back of your head, not that deep. I don't think you'll need stitches, but it has to be cleaned to decrease the chance of infection.' She says calmly and informatively. I wonder if she's a doctor. I have to ask her later when the dizziness is over and when I can talk properly.

When I do not answer her, she starts rubbing my back with one hand and the other rests on my neck as she asks me if I am okay. When it hits me, now I know why and where the blood comes from.

'I think I hit my head as I fell when I kicked that scumbag in the ball.' I say with a whisper still having my head on her shoulder.

I can hear her laugh. It must have looked very funny, I can bet. Hanging in the air, kicking, scratching, spitting and then launching a kick on the golden nuts… Well not golden, more like rusty. Yuck.

'I feel dizzy.' I add with a low voice. She lays her hand on my head and strokes my hair.

'You may have a small concussion. Try to just breathe, okay?'

I do as she says and the dizziness eases but do not disappear entirely. I nuzzle her neck, so soft, warm and smooth. She even smells amazing, cherry blossom if I do not mistake myself. I take deep breaths, to inhale her scent. At least I listen to what she is saying… Kind of, I do breathe but it is because she smells so fucking wonderful! I must have hit my head really hard, something must be wrong with me – or?

'Bo, come on, I'll patch you up.'

I do have to ask if she is a doctor, but I do not argue against this one, as long as I do not have to go the hospital. I really do not like hospitals, not at all. Just as much as crowed places they give me the creeps and when I set my foot inside of the hospital door I become cold sweaty. Too many hospital visits in my life. If I really do not have to go there, I will not – that easy.

I take away my head from her shoulder as she starts to move, she gets up and gives me her hand. I take it but I stand up too quickly and the dizziness was not as gone as I thought. I lose my balance but Lauren catches me.

'Wow, easy Rambo.' She says jokingly but still caring and serious as she lays an arm around my waist to support me once again.

'Damn dizziness' I curse as I exhale a sigh. I try to open my eyes, not a good idea. The dizziness has not gotten any better, should probably keep my eyes shut. I only hear her chuckle to my answer. Her hand and arm burns right through the fabric of my tank top; burning hot on my skin. I can't deny it; a burning sensation of lust is what her touch gives me. Not in a bad way – in a very good way. It keeps me focused on something else than the damn dizziness.

Before I know it, Lauren has already called for a cab and opened the door for me.

'Watch your head…' She says but she is cut off, of me banging my head in the door opening when I step in the cab. I sit down of the sudden pain I experience. Lucky me it is _in _the car, on the seat, and not on the sidewalk or anything. Ouch, my head. Did I have this headache a minute ago? I laugh to myself, today is not my day.

Lauren positions herself right beside me, turned towards me.

'Bo, are you okay?' She asks and lays her hand on top of mine, which is on my head.

'Ow, my head hurts and I can't tell if it did before I hit my head or if it just started.'

She gives me a weak smile.

'Your head probably hurt before you hit it, your body was just focused on other things. That slam just made the pain worse therefore you feel it more now.'

I look into those beautiful eyes and I offer her a little smile.

'Are you a doctor Lauren?'

She chuckles to me and then licks her lips. Oh my, I so want to taste those lips so bad.

'Are you worried?' She says with a sly smile and her eyes just glitter.

I can't keep myself from laughing with her; she brings out this side of me that no one else has been able to do before.

'No, not worried. You know, it's weird but somehow I trust you.' I say with genuine smile as I lay my other hand on hers. She looks down at our hands and smiles.

'Yes, I'm a doctor to answer your question.' She says still smiling to reassure me even when she knows she does not have to.

'How did you figure it out by the way or what gave it away?' She asks leaning back to get a better view of me.

I just look at her and chuckle a little.

'You're cool, collected and professional and didn't hesitate when you saw the situation. Besides, you gave me medical answers to my statements.' I say smiling with just the corner of my mouth.

She blushes a little as she looks down, first time I see her blush. Even that makes me all warm inside.

'It was that obvious.' She says and glances at me.

I lay a hand on her cheek, she meets it and she closes her eyes just a little longer than normal.

'I will never be able to express how grateful and how much I appreciate what you're doing. And honestly I don't care if you're obvious or not, you did something when no one else did. So thank you.' I say as I brush her cheek. I can see and feel her exhale slowly as she follows the movement of my hand against her cheek.

'You don't have to thank me.' She says opening her eyes and really looking at me.

I take my hand away, like before – I miss the touch and the connection we have when we touch.

'But I do. The only luck I've had today and for a rally long time is you finding me.' I say seriously.

She looks questioning at me with those brown eyes; concern and care.

'Why'd you say that?' She says with her head laid a little on the side.

I look down at my hands and fiddle with my fingers. That is the thing; I can't really talk about _it _yet. It is a part of my past, not that distant. I do really want to tell her, tell her everything, every detail. She is helping me more than any other "stranger" would do, the least I can do is to tell her but my words are stuck. I trust her, more than I have trusted anyone I have met, except Kenzi. But we have known each other a long time. I have only known Lauren for a few hours and I trust her like no one else. Lauren brings me back from my down spinning inner conversation with myself when she gently lays a hand on my leg. I get a little startled, tense for a moment but when I look at her I exhale and relax again.

'A weak spot?' She asks cautiously.

'Yeah, a weak spot sorry about that.' I say with a sad tone without looking at her.

'No need to apologize, we don't know each other that well.' She says with a tone of guilt.

I take her hand in mine, intertwine our fingers.

'I do want to tell you, I really do. I'm just not ready yet.' I say honestly when I look her right in her eyes.

'I understand I'll be here if you need someone and when you're ready.' She says with a smile.

The cab drives to the side and stops. We are here, where that now is? Laurens apartment or where she works, I have no idea. Before she has the chance to pay the taxi driver I do.

'You don't have to do that Bo...' She says, protesting against my act.

'Well, call it even.' I say determined without leaving any space to argue on this one.

I can see that she wants to say something more about this but does not; she just mimics 'thank you' with a sigh and smiles. I just give her a smile back.

She opens the door and step out from the cab. As I look all I can see is her back and that firm bum of hers.

Oh my lord, someone please help me here because I am so tempted to tap that.

**Author's notes: **_Thank you guys, really! Feels like that's the only thing I say but it true and it feels good to share a fanfic too. Even the review/reviews that didn't like the story, I can't get any better at writing if no one tells what I can do to improve. I read every single one of your reviews and you make me smile so big! Much love to you all! _

_I might just add that English is my third language but my second best and if there're any misspellings or grammar errors – add it in the review! Even if you write them in English, it doesn't matter. ^^_

_Thought I would give you all a new chapter on/before Christmas because I can, because it's done, because it's Christmas and I feel like giving you all something! :D_

_Hope you like it! Next chapter may take a little longer, I have started on it but there's a lot I would like to add so be patience, thank you! (:_

4


End file.
